For the Love of a Rose
by forgotten-muse08
Summary: Roslyn just wants out of her little town and away from her annoyingly persistant suitor. The beast just wants to be human again. Is it possible for them to find love? Or is it true that no one can ever learn to love a beast? Yes! Finally, new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Roslyn straightened and wiped her brow with the back of her gloved hand. The family garden was both her blight and her boon. While she loved to watch the plants grow heavy with the fruits of her labors, it was taxing to tend by herself in addition to her other chores. Leaning back down, she grasped a weed and yanked it free of the soil, or that was what she had intended. In actuality, the stem snapped and she fell back in an undignified sprawl upon the path. Just in time for Virgil, Walker, and Thomas to round the corner of the manor. Her father had hired the brothers to help harvest the fall crop of wheat and keep an eye on his daughters while he attended to business in the city, generally they were sweet men and in possession of more brawn than brains.

The three men stopped their joking and laughing to study her with her skirts around her knees. Blushing furiously Roslyn shoved her skirts back into place and attempted to rise, only to find Thomas there pulling her to her feet with his big hands firmly under her arms. "Rosy, you need to be more careful!" Thomas gave her a sweet if slightly vacant smile as he held her in his arms. Roslyn regained her balance and removed herself from Thomas's embrace; the poor boy seemed to labor under the impression that they were to be wed. As a result, he was forever trailing after her like a besotted puppy.

"Thank you Thomas, I'll try to be careful weeding in the future." The sarcastic comment went completely over Thomas's head. He gave her another smile before leaving her alone in the garden. Just as she was about to return to her weeding, a shriek sounded from inside the cottage that had been her family's home for the past two years.

"Oh Virgie, how I've missed you!" Tessa's voice was exuberant and Roslyn was sure her older sister was fawning excessively over her fiancé who had crept out of her bed early that morning. Not to be out done, Nadia's simpering soon floating through the window as she fed Walker his breakfast. Breakfast Roslyn had cooked early that morning. Maybe that was why Thomas thought she would marry him, with both her sisters engaged to both his brothers it must seem logical to him that they be wed as well. Poor delusional boy, Roslyn had no intention of marrying anyone, let alone him.

Roslyn attacked the offending weeds with renewed vigor. Since her father had hired the three brothers, her work load had doubled. She was now cooking to feed their massive appetites, washing to ensure her sisters' best clothes were clean, and performing her other duties about the farm. All the while she watched as her cherished sisters lazed their days away in town or more commonly now, constantly underfoot. With out her father's supervision, they had grown steadily worse and whined about having to perform even the simplest of tasks.

A soft breeze floated by caressing her face and neck. Closing her eyes she leaned into it like a physical touch on her over heated flesh. This time of year the breeze had a bite to it that heralded winter's swift approach. This breeze was different, it was a soft touch that smelled of roses and honeysuckle, just as she recognized how odd the breeze was, it ceased to be. Feeling a watchful gaze on her, she opened her eyes she looked around the silent garden but she was alone, except for the forest at her back. Stifling a shiver, Roslyn threw down her gloves and went inside, telling herself she had worked in the garden long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the city some seven days travel from the farm…

Marcus Wood put his head in his hands before looking into the abyssal eyes of his noxious accountant. "You're telling me that I have no money? How is that possible?" This could not be happening to him, he had always had the finest of luck…at least he had before his wife had passed. Without money how was he to buy Tessa a fabulous wedding dress? Or his dear Nadia the precious stones she so coveted? For the first time he blessed his least acquisitive daughter and her humble request of a single rose for the garden.

The man continued to regard him with a moue of pity upon his thin lips. He straightened first one wrist, and then the other, giving the lace cuffs of his foppish shirt a practiced flick. When he spoke in a squeaky, nasally voice it was all Marcus could do not to flinch. "Well, Mr. Wood," the man began in a condescending tone, "your investments have all fallen through. Dreadful bad luck and all but I'm sure as a farmer you know the saying about eggs and baskets," his luagh was even more grating than his unpleasant voice. "Mayhap if you had stayed in the city to attend to your businesses then this wouldn't have happened…" He let his voice trail off with a lift of his thin shoulders.

With a stern glare, Marcus rose out of his chair. While not a big man, he was still well muscled despite his age. "I do not regret my decision to escape this city; I should still have enough money saved to settle my debts. Consider yourself fired." Marcus grabbed his hat and headed for the door of the office, intent on escaping the horrible little weasel behind him.

His hand had just alighted on the door knob when the creature spoke again, "You have not asked after your son Marcus…" His shoulders tightened as he was forced to turn back to the little hob goblin. "You see," the man's superior smirk grew larger, "your son has gone off with a merchant vessel in an attempt to win you some money. Unfortunately the ship was lost. No one has heard from the crew since." Marcus saw red, how dare this pathetic excuse for a man take such joy in the plight of his only son. Before he could think better of it, Marcus had the man's scrawny neck in his large fists.

"You had better do all you can to get my accounts settled reasonably, or I'll be back. Next time I'll break your neck like a chicken's." Without another word, he turned and exited the office, listening to the man choke and wheeze behind him. Once he exited the room, he dusted his hands off on his breeches, ridding them of the oily residue. The last thing he wanted was to carry that wretch's taint on his hands.

As he wandered the streets of the city towards his townhome…his former townhome Marcus reflected on his ill fate. With the untimely death of his wife, he had packed up his young daughters and taken them to the country. Bernard, his only son, had opted to say behind, the boy had always had a fascination with the city it was simply in his blood. Now Marcus was a poor widower with no son to carry on the family name. He stopped in front of the house that held so many memories for him, both good and bad. Mayhap it wasn't such a tragedy that the house no long belonged to him, he didn't know if the bad outweighed the good. Fetching his horse and wagon, he drove the nearest inn where he would stay for the remainder of his visit to the city he had once loved.

Regret weighed heavily on him. Not only would he return to his farm without gifts for his precious daughters, but he would return a poor man. Closing his eyes and pulling the blankets up around his head and prayed for his luck to turn.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm had sprung up suddenly; the lashing wind whipped the rain into Marcus's eyes, making driving nearly impossible. The booming thunder and cracking lightning were spooking his horse, causing Smoke to dance in his harness. The wagon rolled over a tree root, jarring Marcus upon the slick bench seat. He had left the city some five days ago with only a few coins in his pocket and his heart considerably heavier. He had indeed been unable to purchase the fine things his daughters had requested or locate anyone who knew of his son. Not to mention his backside was considerably bruised from all the bouncing along the rutted road.

A branch snapped causing Smoke to jig and prance nervously, the usually docile horse was spooked; the fact that the storm was turning day to night didn't help matters either. When the rain began coming down in buckets, Marcus decided to stop and make camp for the night. Just as the wagon rolled to a stop, lightning struck an old oak beside the road, splintering it into a million pieces and sending fragments flying everywhere. Smoke shrieked in fright and bolted, crashing through the forest dragging Marcus and the wagon behind him. Marcus could do naught but hang onto the reins and pray.

By the time the horse had slowed his hell bent pace, his dappled sides were heaving and Marcus's condition was little better. He dismounted and walked around to Smoke's head, comforting the giant horse until the animal calmed. It wasn't until then that Marcus could take a look at their surroundings. He immediately noticing two things: the first being that the rain had slowed to a drizzle, and the second being he had no idea where they were. "Well Hell," he breathed roughly, scratching his head in puzzlement. Seeing no other choice he climbed back on the wagon, which was still mercifully intact, and flicked the reins at Smoke.

It wasn't long before the rain stopped completely, and shortly after that, they stumbled upon a path through the woods. While it was obvious the little trail hadn't been used in sometime, Marcus reasoned that it had to lead somewhere and somewhere was better than the dark oppressive woods. With a flick to Smoke, they began following the path. Marcus noticed that the trees were becoming less dense; allowing the last rays of the sunset to filter down from above.

Out of the forest, a pair of iron gates loomed before Smoke so abruptly that the gelding nearly ran into them. He snorted in surprise when they swung open silently, seeming to beckon them in. Deciding to take the invitation, Marcus drove through the gates and up the smooth marble path that lead to a white castle. In the last rays of the sun, the structure was amazingly beautiful, gleaming like a rainbow in the sunset. Drenched and weary beyond reason, Marcus barely paused to admire the castle's beauty, instead continuing on to what looked like a stable.

Inside the well appointed building Marcus found fresh hay, bedding, and grooming supplies. After caring for Smoke he turned back towards the castle intent on finding its master, thinking that surely the lord of such a grand edifice wouldn't begrudge an old farmer a night of rest.

The large door creaked open on hinges made stiff from disuse. "Hello?" Marcus called out into the dim interior of the castle; the only noise that greeted him was his own echo. Walking further inside he took in the lavish surroundings such as the rich wine red carpet, grand marble staircases that descended down each side of the front hall and the crystal chandelier that hung high above his head. As he ventured into the middle of the hall he caught a glimpse of light from an open door just under the left wing of the stairs. Gingerly he made his way towards the light.

Pushing one half of the double doors open he spied a feast laid out on a massive table, the delicious aroma drew him forward into the room even as his mind insisted the food was not for him. A single place was set at the head of the table before a crackling fire, Marcus watched as the chair pulled itself out. Far too tired and hungry to care he stumbled forward and all but fell into it, ravenously attacking the food set out before him. After gorging himself on the delicacies he slumped back into the chair content and on the verge of slumber.

Just before he nodded off, the chair pulled itself out and Marcus was ushered by invisible hands back into the entry hall and up the staircase. Before him was a hallway with doors on each side, to the left was another hallway, and to the right the set up was duplicated in front of the other staircase. In the hallway before him a door opened, the soft golden glow beckoned Marcus forward and he gladly accepted the invitation. Upon entering the room he found it lavishly appointed and decorated in a wide variety of blues. Everything from the plush carpet to the velvet drapes to the bed clothes was blue.

Marcus stripped off his soiled clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He hastily pulled on the blue pajamas laid out on the foot of the bed and climbed between the covers that had turned themselves down. Just as he drifted off to sleep Marcus thought to himself that his bad luck must surely have turned.

After waking to breakfast in bed and a hot bath, Marcus was ready to continue his journey back to the farm. He was eager to see his daughters after spending so much time away from them. Dressed in his old clothes which had been cleaned and mended, he made his way back to the entrance hall where he turned in a bemused circle. He had a powerful urge to thank his gracious host but he had never seen him, shrugging his shoulders Marcus raised his voice and bellowed his thanks to any ears who wished to hear.

The walk to the stables was enjoyable, the sun was shining and the air was fresh after the storm. Birds sang and flitted from tree to tree, all in all, Marcus's spirits had been lifted by his night of rest. He was just about to enter the stables when the smell of roses filled his head. Remembering his youngest daughter's request for the flower, he set off in search of the source of the smell. His nose directed him to a rose arbor that he had missed the night before. Blooms of every color greeted his eyes, from deepest red to white; every conceivable color of rose was represented.

Choosing a bush filled with blood red flowers the size of a fist he carefully selected the most perfect bloom for his Roslyn. Taking great care not to impale himself on the huge thorns, Marcus snapped the slender stem. No sooner had he done this than a great bellow sounded from somewhere nearby, quieting the arbor to a deathly hush. Something grabbed him by the back of his cloak and hauled him up to dangle several feet above the path. It was then that Marcus found himself face to face with the most horrifying sight of his life.

The creature suspending him by his cloak was a beast, a monster straight out of nightmare. It had two black horns that curved back over its ears like a goat's, teeth like that of a bear, and thick brown fur that covered its body from massive head to clawed feet. But that wasn't the most frightening thing. It was the touches of humanity about the creature that were most repulsive and frightening, the fact that he wore breeches and a velvet cape about his massive shoulders and his eyes. His eyes made Marcus quail in true fear, for they were the eyes of a man and they blazed with unholy amber light.

"Thief!" The creature roared, swiping the rose from Marcus's limp fingers. "How dare you steal from me after I have offered you shelter and food? You thank me one minute and take from me the next you ungrateful lout." He tossed Marcus to the ground and loomed over him with teeth bared and extended claws.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Marcus cried as he scrambled away from the monster before him, unfortunately he kept getting caught up in his cloak and couldn't make much progress. "I didn't think a…uh-someone as generous as you would begrudge an old man a single rose." The beast advanced, unmoved by his pleas. Marcus looked into this savage face and saw his death there, "Please, it was for my daughter."

The beast paused, arm raised and claws curled, poised for the blow that would render Marcus's death. "Your daughter…" his words trailed off as he lowered his arm. He looked between the rose in his fist and the man huddled at his feet. After a moment of thought he spoke, "You will return here in one week's time either with you daughter or without her. I promise no harm will come to her while she is under my care, if you return alone; however, you won't be as fortunate. Do you understand me?"

Marcus raised his eyes to the beast and immediately noticed the change in him. No longer was he aggressively bearing down upon him instead he looked sad and lonely. "I understand." Marcus managed to choke out, knowing that he would never relinquish one of his precious children to such a terrible creature.

The beast's demeanor hardened again, "Do not think to deceive me, for I will find you. You have until this rose wilts to return to me, if you don't I will come hunting for you." He threw the flower down in front of Marcus, turned and vanished in a swirl of fur and velvet cloak. Marcus gazed down at the flower that was now a symbol of his doom and saw that the thorns were stained crimson with the blood of the beast. With an agonized laugh that turned into a sob the thought that mayhap is luck hadn't changed after all.

**Wow okay, so here's a long chapter for you to enjoy. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

One moment, Roslyn was dreaming, the next she was awake. She lay in bed trying to decipher what had catapulted her into consciousness; having no luck, she rose and walked to the window in her attic room. The round portal over looked the street outside, as she took a seat, her mind gave her snippets of the dream that must have woken her. In it she had been watched by something feral and dangerous, but she hadn't been afraid, in fact she had felt protected, cherished. It was an odd feeling to say the least, the only one who watched her was Thomas and he didn't make her feel protected, just aggravated.

When a clatter sounded from outside, she pressed her face to the window, looking for the source of the noise. She expected to see Virgil or Walker exiting her sisters' rooms but what she saw was her father. Hastily pulling on a dressing gown over her night gown she raced down the ladder to her room and down the hall, banging on her sisters' doors as she went. She had just skidded into the kitchen when her father opened the door and dragged himself inside. "Papa?" she whispered in shock.

The man before her looked like her father…if her father had aged a decade since departing for the city three weeks ago. His face was haggard and gaunt, his black hair peppered with more grey, his eyes flat and hopeless. Roslyn took an involuntary step back as he entered the kitchen and stumbled to a chair. "Papa?" she tried again in a louder voice. Marcus looked up at her, a brief flair of recognition in his eyes.

"Rosy, is it really you?" his once booming voice was a shell of what it had been. He held a hand out to her and she ran forward to clasp it in both of hers. She shivered at the icy feel of his skin.

"Hold on Papa, everything is going to be okay now, you're home." Turning she yelled for Tessa and Nadia, this time when she heard a crash, she was sure Virgil and Walker had been unceremoniously shoved out their respective windows. Her papa didn't seem to notice anything; he sat clutching her hand and something else in his other fist. Tessa and Nadia both rushed into the kitchen dressed in their night gowns and robes. Upon seeing their father they rushed into his arms with cries of welcome.

Their exuberance caused him to throw his arms wide, his hand released Roslyn's at the same time he clutched his other possession tighter. Roslyn could clearly see that it was a huge rose the size of her fist and the color of blood. As Tessa and Nadia chattered on about dresses and gems, she couldn't remove her eyes from the bloom and as she watched a single red petal detached and floated to the floor. Her spell was broken by Nadia's petulant voice.

"Papa, what's wrong? Rosy, what's wrong with Papa?" She sounded like a child who wanted her favorite toy fixed. Roslyn immediately returned her attention to her father, berating herself for her inattention to the problem at hand. She noticed that while her father clutched his older daughters to his chest he had yet to speak to them.

Stifling her alarm, Roslyn pulled her sisters away from their father. "Tessa why don't you go collect eggs so I can make breakfast, Nadia go milk Babbette, I'll take care of Papa." Her sisters frowned at being ordered about but mercifully they didn't argue for once. When they were alone, Roslyn returned to her father's side. "Papa, give me the rose and I'll put it in water for you." He relinquished the rose like a small child and she could see the impressions the wicked thorns had made on his calloused palm but thankfully there was no blood. Or so she thought until she took the stem gingerly. Red stained her fingertips making her shiver in apprehension, for some reason she glanced out the window to scan the forest. "Whose blood is this Papa?" Even though she had never shrank from it before, this blood disturbed her, even more than her father's humorless bark of laughter.

Roslyn jumped causing a thorn to prick her finger, she watched in fascination as her blood mixed with that on the stem of the rose. Taking the rose to the sink she filled a cup with water and quickly washed her hands. Marcus spoke and his voice seemed stronger, "I will tell you of the rose after your sisters return." To her surprise, Marcus rose and retrieved a jug of whisky from the cupboard, taking a healthy swallow as he took his seat. Roslyn couldn't coax another word out of him until Tessa and Nadia had returned from their chores.

After everyone was dressed and had eaten a very silent and awkward breakfast, Marcus began to speak. Roslyn and her sisters listened in horror as he spoke of his trip to the city, their finances, and Bernard. Upon learning they were now poor and wouldn't receive their expensive presents Tessa and Nadia began wailing and clamoring over the rose which sat in the middle of the table. "Why does she get a present and not us Papa?" Tessa cried. Not to be out done by her sister, Nadia's voice rose as well, "Don't you love us Papa?" They sent acidic glares across the table to Roslyn.

She rolled her eyes even as they stung with tears for her brother, "Quiet! Can't you see he isn't finished yet? Hold your blubbering until after." When they had quieted resentfully, Marcus went on to recount his journey home through the woods and his meeting with the beast.

A horrible shiver crept down Roslyn's spine. The blood on the rose had belonged to the beast; the sudden urge to wash her hands again was undeniable. The fact that this monster wanted her father's life for so simple and innocent a transgression was unforgivable. It was all her fault. Jumping up, Roslyn cleared the table and began vigorously washing the dishes and her hands while her sisters wailed over her father's words. "Oh Papa! What will we do?" Tessa's sobs drowned out Nadia's cries and hung over all of them.

"At the end of the week I will return and offer my life to the beast." The plate slipped from Roslyn's limp fingers and clattered noisily into the sink at her father's declaration. Tessa and Nadia began crying again but a strange detachment came over Roslyn. She could not allow her father to be punished for something that was her own fault. If she had never asked for a stupid rose everything would be alright. Angry tears pushed at her eyes but she held them back. She knew life wasn't always fair, but one did what one could with what they had been given. She had been given a chance to make things right.

"I will go instead." She hadn't realized she had spoken until three sets of eyes were upon her. Turning to her family she took in her sisters' slack jawed expressions along with the resigned one of her father. "I will go," her voice was stronger this time, "He promised no harm would come to me, I can't let you be punished for me Papa. Besides, you are needed here, I'm not. We can't lose Bernard and you in the same breath."

"Yes Papa, let Rosy take your place." It appeared that Nadia was the first to recover. The eagerness in her voice was a slight sting but not unexpected.

Tessa followed with, "She was the one who asked for a rose Papa, it wasn't your fault. It's hers." Tessa pointed an accusing finger at Roslyn. Marcus looked from the two daughters by his side to the one poised in front of the sink. Roslyn's chin was set and her shoulders were back. Having seen her mother wear that expression countless times, he knew that this fight was lost; with a somber nod he rose and went to his room. One child had been taken by the sea, and another would soon be lost to a monster, obviously his luck had only worsened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Sorry this has taken so long, massive writers block coupled with preoccupation with other stories. All the thanks for this one goes to LeighWolf, thanks honey! Go check out her story, it rocks! Without further ado, read on!**

By the end of the week Roslyn was more than ready to leave the farm, even if she was leaving to go confront a beast in his own lair. The tension in the cottage was so thick even Thomas had noticed it, that is, when he wasn't clinging to her skirts begging her no to go to the city. As she packed Roslyn snorted, yes that had been the brilliant excuse as to why she was leaving. A sick aunt needed Roslyn by her side to care for her. Too bad both Marcus and her mother had been only children. Besides the tension, her sisters were just awful. Constantly fighting and running off with Virgil or Walker when she tried to teach them how to perform the tasks she normally did and all the while they would subtly rub her eminent departure in her face, telling her it was her own fault. Roslyn feared that if she didn't leave soon she'd murder them in their sleep.

Hoisting her meager bundle over her shoulder, she climbed down the ladder to her room for the last time. With her she brought her favorite book, some clothing, and a locket that had belonged to her mother. She fingered the locket for strength before hiding it beneath her dress. Nadia was sure to snatch it from her neck if she saw it. Looking at the kitchen table Roslyn saw the rose sitting benignly, one petal still clinging to the stem while the others lay in a discarded heap around the glass, the sight made her shiver. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, Roslyn stepped out of the cottage and into the garden. She had already said her goodbyes to the plants that were sure to whither under her sisters' care, so she quickly hurried to the wagon and the people waiting to see her off. For some reason the thought of leaving the plants saddened her more than leaving her family. As she approached she knew why.

Virgil had his arms around Tessa who was sobbing into his chest while Nadia held her head high and occasionally blotted at tears with one hand while holding Walker's in the other. Her father sat anxiously in the driver's seat of the wagon, checking the position of the sun every few minutes. Roslyn cringed as she saw Thomas approaching her, the determined expression on his face made her nervous. _Oh Mother of God_, she thought frantically, _this is not going to end well. Please, please have mercy on me sweet Lady_. Thomas stopped in front of her and swung his bulging arms forward and back as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Rosy, I got some thin' I need to be askin' you." Tessa's sobs quieted, she obviously wanted to hear this. "I want you to marry me when you get back from the city Rosy. You'd make me the perfect wife." She suppressed a hysterical giggle at his word choice, instantly imagining Thomas in a wedding dress. She almost started howling with laughter. How best to let the poor boy down without crushing him and revealing that she was most likely never coming back? The thought sobered her instantly.

"Thomas, any woman would be honored to be your wife." _Liar!_, her mind shrieked. "But I'm not sure how long the-uh, _my_…aunt is going to need me. I don't want you to wait for me Thomas, you deserve to be happy. As soon as possible." There, that was good and only one minor slip up. Thomas screwed up his face as if he were thinking hard. Roslyn was concerned he'd hurt himself if he tried much harder.

"I want you to be my wife Rosy and I'm a gonna wait for you until you come back." Roslyn sighed; she didn't have the patience to argue with him this morning so instead she gave him a smile and allowed him to help her onto the wagon. It was the least she could do.

Smoke danced nervously in his harness, he knew something was going on and her sisters' wailing wasn't helping. The poor horse had never been able to tolerate their flightiness. Marcus gave the reins a flick and the wagon pulled away from the cottage, Roslyn felt strange about seeing it disappear behind her. It was as if it had never really been her home at all, like the past two years had been a strange dream. She shook herself and faced forward, it was no use looking back. Her future didn't lie in the small town she was leaving behind, but in the lair of a monster from nightmare.

The ride was silent and strained; Roslyn found that all attempts at conversation with her father met with only grunts or monosyllabic answers. After they entered the forest she stopped trying. It seemed as if they were wandering aimlessly.

"Papa, are you sure this is the right way?"

"He'll find us." Was her father's cryptic response and the only answer she received from him. With an exasperated sigh Roslyn tried to get as comfortable as she could on the bouncing seat. The deeper they went into the woods, the darker it became and she sleepier she felt. While it was true that Roslyn hadn't slept much in the past week she was used to going without. Now the exhaustion dragged at her until she began to see things like flashes of color and outlines of creatures that could not be. These were soon accompanied by sounds and whispers that came in tongues she had never heard before.

All at once she jerked awake, sure that she had fallen asleep and dreamed the nightmare forest. They no longer wandered aimlessly through the trees; instead they followed a path that looked as if it had been cleared recently. Roslyn turned to her father who was white faced and sweating. She could see his knuckles through the skin of his hands where he gripped the reins. She didn't have to ask, they were close.

When the trees thinned, she caught glimpses of a huge white building, to her surprise it appeared to be no more than a little after midday. A shadow moved to her right, Roslyn turned to see what it had been but saw nothing. It reminded her eerily of her dreams. When she turned back she was stunned to see a huge iron gate before them, it swung open silently. She swallowed hard as she got her first view of the castle. It gleamed like an opal against the clear blue sky, seeming to taunt her with its beauty and perfection. The way the light sparkled off it was mesmerizing, the surface glittering like a rainbow.

"This is where I must leave you Rosy, I dare go no further." Her Papa's trembling voice broke the castle's spell over her.

"I understand Papa, I love you." She hugged her father gently because she was afraid she's break him, he seemed so fragile. Gone was the strong man who had once lifted her over his head with one hand, he had been replaced by this defeated skeleton.

"I love you daughter, I'm sorry." Roslyn alighted from the wagon and grabbed her small bundle. It was no use trying to dissuade him from apologizing so she let him have whatever peace it brought him.

She watched as he turned the wagon and headed back through the gates, they shut silently behind him and suddenly he was gone. Vanished completely in the blink of an eye. A shiver crept up Roslyn's spine, she was being watched. She turned towards the castle and smoothed her best dress over her hips self-consciously; the motion also dried her sweaty palms. For good or ill she had arrived at the beast's lair, it would do no good to stand in the road like a statue. Resolutely Roslyn thrust her shoulders back and began marching up the drive towards her destiny.

* * *

It had been so long since another soul had been here. The merchant hadn't really counted because he hadn't really talked to him. But now…

Now the girl was here, she had actually come of her own freewill. He could tell by the way she held herself, back straight, head high. Just like a queen. His queen. _Mine_. The possessive word stamped itself into his brain.

The sight of her made him ache. He ached to converse with another sentient being. He ached just to speak to her about nothing, and everything. To touch her and maybe be touched in return. He shivered. It had been a hundred years since he had been transformed into this hideous body. A hundred years of solitude.

This brave girl marching up his front drive gave him hope. He knew how dangerous hope was but he couldn't help himself. He moved to another window to see her better, making sure to stay in the shadows so he would not be seen in return.

He would be patient. He would wait. And maybe if he was patient enough and if he waited long enough this beauty would come to love a Beast.

**MMMMkay, so what'd ya think? Please review! I'll try to keep this story going regularly but no promises. If you need a fix, go check out my other stories :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hail glorious Readers! (lol I've always wanted to say that) I'm basically putting this here to remind LeighWolf that chapters beget chapters....in other words: I'll post another one if you do! So read on! And enjoy!**

Roslyn's resolve faltered when she was faced with the gigantic front doors of the castle. They were huge and seemed to tell a terrible story, every inch was covered in detailed carvings of men and monsters, the sight of them terrified her, making her want to turn and run. Taking a deep breath she reached forward and touched the study oak. Her fingers alighted on the mane of a lion-like beast that was sinking it's fangs into a man's neck, the door it instantly swung open under the gentle pressure. Roslyn looked behind her, at the sunshine that innocently graced the immaculate grounds, taking another deep breath for courage, she slowly entered the castle.

Once she was completely within the dark interior, the doors swung shut with a silence that was more ominous than a slam, cutting off all light. Spinning around Roslyn felt her heart speed up as the feeling of being trapped enveloped her, she fought to control her breathing and not let panic swamp her. The darkness seemed to rush in, filling her lungs and cutting off precious air. Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes and counted to ten. She was doing this for her father, she had to remember that. Besides it was far too late to back out now and Roslyn had never considered herself craven.

The fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood up, alerting her to a presence behind her, her eyes snapped open as she spun around, searching the shadows. Within them she could barely make out a large shape that was impossibly darker than the inky blackness of the hall, except for the eyes. Eyes that glittered like flickering candle flames. "You have come," a deep voice rumbled out of the darkness, accompanied by the flash of white fangs.

Roslyn's knees shook with fear but she didn't let it paralyze her, rising her chin she met those glittering eyes defiantly, "Yes, I have come of my own freewill." She was proud that her voice only shook a little.

"That is…good." His rumbling voice hesitated as if he was unused to conversing and was already at a loss for words. "I hope your stay here is…comfortable. My servants have been instructed to obey your every wish. There is dinner if you are hungry." A large…paw gestured towards a doorway under the left wing of stairs, warm light spilled out invitingly; the only break in the all consuming darkness. An awkward silence descended between them. Roslyn could hear him fidgeting in his shadowy corner; she decided to take mercy on him.

"I am rather hungry from my trip."

"I'll leave you to your meal then Lady." Roslyn realized she would have to pass his shadowy corner to get to the dining room; keeping her eyes averted she edged past him, giving his corner a wide berth. She was almost to the stairs when he spoke again. "Lady, your name, if I may?" His gruff tone told her how much it had cost him to make that small request.

She didn't turn towards him, instead focusing on the light that was her goal. "Roslyn. My name is Roslyn."

"Roslyn." A shiver moved down her spine and she didn't know why, she sensed him turn but before he disappeared completely some insane urge prompted her into calling out to him.

"Wait!" He hesitated. The entire castle seemed to hold its breath, waiting for her words, "What shall I address you as my lord?"

A humorless, rolling chuckle escaped his chest, "You may call me Beast fair Roslyn, for that is what I am." With that he left her alone in the entrance hall with darkness at her back and welcoming firelight before her.

* * *

_Roslyn_. The name resonated within him like a bell, or a struck piano wire. She was beautiful and brave as any soldier. Her hair was dark; it had picked up the colors from the meager light and shone with strands of blonde and red. He hadn't been able to make out the color of her eyes but he knew the strength and intelligence in them were breathtaking.

She had stood before him with fear but had refused to let it consume her. She had even called out to him. What a proud and intoxicating creature. He cursed his beastly appearance, if he had been a man…If he had been a man, he likely would have frightened her away. That was after all why he was encased in this body; he was a beast inside and now out as well. Forever, unless he could win the love of a woman and learn to love her in return. That had always seemed like an impossible task, but he feared he was already half in love with the beautiful girl who was now his willing prisoner.

He roamed around the empty castle, ensuring that everything was perfect for her. For Roslyn. Somewhere a clock chimed the midnight hour.

He shifted his gaze around the portrait gallery where he now stood. The reproachful gazes of his ancestors looked back with haughty distain. They always stared at him with disgust, as well they should, he was a monster. But now they seemed to mock his hope at finally finding the one to break the curse. Their contempt enraged him, causing his vision to darken. He snarled angrily, the vicious sound turning into a roar as he set about ripping their doubting faces to shreds with his deadly claws.

**Sorry it's kinda short but I'm about to pass out. FYI don't take pilates and ballroom dancing in the same semester....ow. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is going to be kinda descriptive but I promise now that I am unblocked the next chapter shall be much more interesting ;) Please review!**

After the Beast's departure, Roslyn entered the dining room and was stunned by what she encountered. The long table was absolutely laden with food. Never in her entire life had she seen so much. There were soup tureens, platters heaped with different kinds of meats from roasts to fowl, plates of cheese, baskets of bread, bowls of salad and fruit. Everything anyone could have ever wished for was there. She felt intimidated, even as her stomach growled reminding her breakfast was a long distant memory.

Invisible hands plucked her small pack from her arms as she was ushered towards the chair at the head of the table. It pulled itself out at her approach; Roslyn hesitated but was pushed firmly into the seat. Her napkin was unfolded for her and placed in her lap. Once she was settled the serving trays began a merry parade before her, allowing her to select which delicacies she wanted. It was no surprise when her plate rapidly filled with food, the trays backed way almost like dogs scolded for begging, seeming to wait sullenly for her to eat and call them back. Her cup was kept filled with a dark, rich wine that reminded her of taking sips from her mother glass as a child.

Roslyn ate in silence as she admired not only the table setting but the rich décor around her. She was extremely grateful that she had had a privileged upbringing or else she would have no idea what to do with so many forks!

The ceiling towered at least a story over her head, cloaked in gloom, she couldn't be sure but she thought she glimpsed paintings upon it. A fire crackled to her right in the largest fireplace she had ever seen, she could have napped comfortably in it. All too soon she was finished with her meal, leaving the dishes to reluctantly retreat, she murmured a quiet thank you to no one feeling foolish. Almost at once she was swept from the room and lead farther down the corridor from the dining room towards the back of the castle. She came face to face with a heavy wooden door that was pushed open to reveal a glass solarium. Double glass doors lead the way to the twilit gardens that were visibly teaming with multihued flowers. The glass roof above showed a perfect view of the sky where the first bold stars were making their appearance.

She would have liked to stay longer in the solarium but was guided back inside and up the right hand side of the massive stairs. When she reached the top she was directed down a labyrinth of corridors. The pushing prodding presence stopped before another door that was opened for her. Obviously a music room, the space was dominated by a massive pianoforte that gleamed in the light from the hall. Roslyn stepped forward and stroked the ivory keys lovingly. Her mother had taught her to play but since moving to the country she hadn't an opportunity. She played a simple piece that required only one hand and was delighted to find the instrument in perfect tune. Reluctantly she left the pianoforte when she was prodded, promising to return to it soon.

After being lead to yet another door she assumed that she was on some kind of tour of the castle with a silent and invisible guide. When this door opened, the room made her forget all about the beautiful piano. To the left and right, stairs lead to another level and a huge two story window was located in front of her, behind a cozy sitting area. The right wall held a fireplace that was currently empty, but other than that the room was covered in book cases which were _filled_ with books. Dazedly she moved to the center of the room and turned in a slow circle. There were so many! Never in her life had she seen so many books. She longed to stroke their leather spines and soak up their scent but all too soon she was ushered from this room as well despite her protests.

Yet another staircase awaited her, the third floor seemed more opulent than the other two if that was possible. Rich landscape paintings decorated the walls and thick carpets muffled her dragging footsteps. She didn't know where she was anymore, having been completely turned around during the tour but before long she was halted at a set of double doors and had the sense that her guide had vanished. Hesitantly Roslyn put her hand upon gleaming golden handle and pushed. The most beautiful bedroom in the world was on the other side of the door.

Decorated in pink and cream, it was everything she had ever dreamed about. A large cherry wood four poster bed dominated the room, gauzy netting hung from the posts, forming a fairy tale canopy. The lush carpet was pink like the bed clothes and the drapes, the walls were a soft cream that glowed warmly in the candle light. The French doors to the balcony were opened allowing the scent of roses to fill the space. A door on the left side of the room held a large walk in closet already filled to bursting with elegant and exquisite gowns of every color imaginable along with shoes and enough jewelry to sate even Nadia. Roslyn fingered the simple locket around her neck, it was all the jewelry she ever needed.

Feeling like a princess, she turned to the second door on that wall and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous bathroom made of gold veined, pink marble. A steaming bath had already been drawn for her in the modern tub, pink rose petals lazily floated on the surface. Another presence soon appeared and began undressing her hair. Roslyn figured the presence was her new maid; she was soon stripped and deposited in the tub where she had a brief fight over who would bathe her. The new maid seemed to think she should have the honor while Roslyn was adimant about doing it herself, eventually she won, the presence left in a huff, leaving her alone. Weariness hit in a rush and she could do little except wash the dirt from her hair and skin but at least she did it by herself.

When the presence returned she was too tired to fight it and submitted to being dried and dressed in a light pink night gown. Her hair was brushed and braided down her back before she was ushered into bed. The candles were doused and she was left alone in the dark. A soft breeze wafted in from outside. Roslyn sighed in contentment as she hovered in the realm between waking and dreaming.

At least until a terrible roar of rage rent the silence. Roslyn shot up clutching the covers to her breast, her heart pounding in her throat. How could she have forgotten that she was trapped in the lair of a terrible Beast? Huddling against the headboard she watched the moon rise. All hopes of sleep dashed.

**A little dry, I know. Please forgive me and leave a review! ew ew ew...O.o? Anyone else hear an echo? No? Oh well. Sorry my rotation is so off the next chapter will be up ASAP. Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Despite assurences otherwise, I felt bad giving you guys so much description last time. So here ya go!**

Roslyn woke with two companions. The first being a gigantic kink in her neck caused by sleeping upright against the headboard. The second was a relentless gnawing in her stomach telling her it was way past time for breakfast. As her eyes slowly opened, she prayed that the night before had all been a horrid nightmare.

Reality dashed her hopes as she stared around the pink room that was now her cell. Rising slowly she made her way to the window and pulled back the heavy blush colored drapes allowing a torrent of sunlight to stream in. Wincing at the bright light, Roslyn realized that the day was much later than she had originally thought, probably somewhere around nine o'clock in the morning.

She had just turned back to the room when the door opened admitting a gleaming silver tray filled with delicious smelling food. Whoever wielded the much welcomed tray placed it on the bed before exiting silently. _This castle is damn eerie_, Roslyn thought donning a dressing robe and digging into the feast before her. Much like her dinner the night before, there was everything she could have wished for on the tray, and it wasn't long before she made quick work of the magnificent meal.

As if just waiting for her to finish, the doors opened yet again admitting two presences. Roslyn felt it odd that she could tell that they were there and the difference between them. One removed the tray while the other, the maid from before, moved to the massive closet. Once the door was shut yet again, an elegant hunter green dress removed itself from the closet and drifted to the end of the bed. Roslyn was then unceremoniously stripped of her night gown and robe before having a shift tugged over her head, a corset laced up her back, and the green dress forced onto her. The whirlwind of activity happened so fast that she was left dizzily sitting at the large vanity not knowing how she had gotten there.

When the maid began piling her hair on top of her head in an elaborate style she drew the line. "Please, just braid it." The presence was clearly upset about that and insisted on fussing more than necessary before gracelessly complying with her request…mostly. The braid was still a fancy French one that she had never been able to master.

Appropriately dressed and groomed, Roslyn summoned all her courage, and approached the door to her room expecting to find it locked. When the handle turned easily under her hand she rushed out, fearing she would be trapped inside her gilded cage.

Having successfully escaped her room, she looked around and discovered that she didn't know where to go. The magnificent rooms from the night before were only hazy memories. She clapped her hands once, more as an excuse to dispel the heavy stillness that seemed to linger than to actually summon anyone…or anything. The last thought sent a shiver down her spine. She was not yet ready to deal with the Beast. Choosing a random direction, she began marching.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get completely lost in the huge castle; soon she was wandering dark, well darker corridors that were thick with dust and grime. For some reason she was strangely unwilling to turn back…It was as if she were attached to some invisible thread that pulled her along. Each time she stopped it seemed to tug harder until she had resumed walking. She paused before a door that was just like any other door she had passed but somehow it was different. Biting her lip she placed her hand on the tarnished handle and pushed.

* * *

"M-m-master?" The Beast growled as he was wakened from sleep. It had been a long time coming and had only been achieved by listening to Roslyn's deep breathing. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep as well.

"What?" His voice was a sharp bark that momentarily paralyzed whatever servant had been sent to wake him. Quickly growing impatient he snapped again, "Speak!"

"She has entered the portrait gallery my lord!"

"SHE WHAT!?" He bellowed before scrambling to all fours and racing through the door, leaving it to slam against the wall before slamming closed. Completely forgetting about the servant he ran as if the hounds of hell were after him. The other hounds of hell that is, he knew he was one himself, but Roslyn could not be allowed to see that room! The room that bore the most recent marks of his explosive temper and growing insanity. The room he had ripped to shreds with his claws just the night before. What would she possibly think of him if she saw that room?

* * *

With an ominous squeal the door swung open revealing an even darker, dustier, grimier room than Roslyn previously thought possible. It was obvious that it hadn't seen the light of day in years, she snorted at the thought, the whole castle was shut tighter than the village doors after dark. She doubted if any of the rooms in the entire castle had seen the light of day recently.

The first step into the room brought a choking cloud of dust rushing directly into her nose, lungs and eyes. This, of course, caused a violent coughing and sneezing fit. Roslyn stumbled forward into the room, whipping at her tearing eyes, sneezing and coughing violently. When she was finally able to see clearly and breathe semi-normally she looked at her new surroundings and gasped in shock.

At one time this must have been a very handsome portrait gallery. Now it was…destroyed. Tatters of canvas littered the floor and great furrows rent the pieces still attached to the gilded frames. It looked as if a rabid animal had been set loose in the place…or a Beast. Shivering in morbid fascination, Roslyn walked forward making sure to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve lest she breathe in anymore dust. An unharmed portrait at the end of the gallery seemed to beckon to her, like the other end of her guiding string.

Another shocked gasp left her mouth once she saw the features of the man in the painting. He was young, only a few years her senior. His hair was dark, black or brown, she couldn't tell but he was breathtakingly handsome. Judging from the smug, haughty look on his face he knew this, combined with the slight sneer on his lips his overall appearance seemed cruel. And his eyes, they were amber, the color of flames, seeming to flicker as they stared at her. Roslyn stepped back, her back connecting with something large, solid, and warm.

Gasping in fright she whirled around and came face to chest with the Beast. Raising her gaze slowly, she looked into eyes that burned into her soul. Eyes that were an identical match to those boring holes into her back.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Haha, go bug LeighWolf I want a new chapter before I tell ya'll what happens ;) Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I'm totally supposed to be doing English homework right now...but I'm obviously not lol. So here ya go, enjoy.**

No! He had been too late. She had not only seen the ravaged room by she had seen the damning picture as well. This was the one room in the entire castle that he had never wanted her to enter. He watched as she slowly edged around him, so that the picture was no longer at her back, then she stopped, continuing to stare warily at him. Waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" She dropped her eyes.

"I-I am sorry my lord. I didn't know…" The Beast raised his hand to cut off her words and watched in disgust as she flinched from him.

"I have given my word that no harm will come to you Roslyn. You have no need to fear me. This castle is your home now; you may go anywhere you wish. I was just wondering what you thought of him." He pointed at the loathsome picture after all, he had nothing to lose now that she had seen it.

After a second's hesitation she shot the portrait a glance, "I think you have the same eyes." He voice was a soft whisper, as if she were afraid of alerting the man in the picture to their conversation, "Who was he?"

A low chuckle escaped his throat, drawing a startled glance from Roslyn, "He was a prince once upon a time."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

* * *

The finality of the Beast's statement made Roslyn bite her lip. It was obvious he would answer no more questions about the mysterious prince with the cruel smile and burning eyes.

"But you have not told me what you think." She shot him another nervous glance; if only his too human gaze didn't glow with such an unholy fire…it made her nervous.

She turned back to the painting but couldn't escape those eyes fore they watched her there too. "I…" she began, and stopped. What did she have to lose by telling the truth? If he was going to harm her he would have by now and he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of reassuring her to the contrary, "I think he was a cruel prince. I think he was selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and mean. I doubt he had anyone who truly loved him or lamented his passing."

The Beast sucked in his breath sharply, "You don't believe in pulling your punches, do you my lady?" The hint of a growl in his voice had her turning to give him her full attention.

"You asked me what I thought and that is what I think. You have no right to be angry with me over my opinion." He took a menacing step forward using his large body to intimidate her but Roslyn refused to back down, she would not show weakness in front of him even though her heat beat was thundering in her ears.

They stood that way, toe to toe, for what felt like hours but what must have been only seconds. Again Roslyn felt that strange expectancy as if the whole castle were holding its breath and waiting for what they would do next. The Beast was the first to look away; he snarled and strode from the room, cursing under his breath.

In a rush the strength left Roslyn's body, her knees buckled and she sank to the floor in the dust breathing heavily. A giddy sense of light headed relief rushed over her, until she looked at the picture. He seemed to be mocking her, belittling her victory. With a haughty look of her own, she stood and swept from the room, leaving him alone in darkness.

* * *

After another hour of wandering the deserted corridors Roslyn finally found a staircase, from there she was able to find the library. Breathing a sigh of relief she entered the large room that smelled of books and dust. She was sick of dust, sick of darkness. Crossing to the huge drapes that covered the window she grabbed the braided cord and yanked with all her might. A deluge of dust landed right on her head, sending her into more spasms of coughing and sneezing but at least she had succeeded in flooding the large room with light. Not that it helped her, blinded as she was.

There was a brief _click, click_ like the sound of claws on hardwood then silence, followed immediately by deep roaring. After a few seconds during which she was neither pounced on nor ripped to shreds. Roslyn wiped the dust from her eyes until she was able to see the Beast bent double apparently…laughing. She glared at him.

"Yes, because this is obviously so funny. What do you want now?" She snapped, temper piqued at being laughed at.

Straightening with difficulty he wiped tears from his eyes and tried to restrain his mirth. The effect was ruined by the large toothy grin on his face that was rather intimidating. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Roslyn's jaw dropped; somehow the Beast didn't seem like the type to admit he had been wrong. "Oh, um…well, in that case I accept."

An awkward silence descended as they looked at each other in the daylight for the first time. He seemed just as fascinated with her as she was with him. The Beast's fur was a deep brown that seemed to have traces of blond, causing it to glow in the light. Just like those damn eyes which continued to glitter with laughter. His fine shirt, black breeches and cloak were all obviously well made; they had the unsettling effect of making him appear more human. He was the first to speak, his tone sobered, "Roslyn go wash that ridiculous amount of dust off yourself. In the future, simply ask to have a room opened and it will be done."

With a nod Roslyn moved towards him, trying not to slow her steps as she drew nearer. At the last minute he stepped aside to let her pass without fear of touching him.

"My lady?" She looked up at him, "may I join you for dinner tonight?" Roslyn opened her mouth in shock, about to refuse his request but paused as she made a stunning discovery she wished she hadn't. The Beast was holding his breath. That simple fact made her soften towards him. How long had he lived alone in this massive place with invisible servants as his only form of companionship?

"Alright." Roslyn left to go take a bath, but not before she heard the gusty whoosh of the Beast's released breath.

* * *

What had he been thinking? To ask Roslyn to dine with him, a monster, a beast! He could not handle knife, fork or spoon with his massive paws. He mangled practically everything he touched, thanks to his immense strength and deadly claws. Besides that…his table manners were atrocious. Despite her lack of fear this afternoon, he would surely disgust her with his clumsy brutish fumbling. Not to mention the fact that he could barely hold a simple conversation without losing his temper or being plunged into cripling awkwardness. This was a disaster.

Blackest despair ripped at his heart as he stalked the lonely halls of the dark castle that had become his tomb, plagued with bitterest doubt. Anger, fury, and rage twisted his insides in a savage vice, turning his pitifully short temper violent. Knowing the animalistic fury that was about to descend with all the subtly of an avalanche he let forth a savage roar and began running on all fours. His only thought to maintain control until he reached the forest. There he could not shame himself as he had the night before, there he would not leave evidence of his eroding mental stability. The doors of his private chambers were ripped open carelessly as he dashed for the balcony.

Launching himself into the air he hit the ground hard, the impact jarring his bones but never slowed, dashing into the forest where he would spend the burning rage away from sweet Roslyn. With his last shred of human consciousness he wondered if she was safe from these consuming rages that came upon him at least once a day, before he surrendered he conceded that she was not. Moments later the animal inside him took control and he was lost to the feel of the soft loam under his paws and the wind in his fur.

* * *

What had she been thinking? To accept the Beast's invitation to dinner, it was madness. Roslyn paced her room from one end to the other, dressed in nothing but a thick plush robe, damp hair streaming down her back. She knew that the invisible maid was watching her curiously but didn't have the patients to speak to her. After leaving her bath, the reality of her situation had hit her like a thrown rock.

If only she had someone to talk to! At this point Tessa and Nadia were beginning to look like good candidates. At least they knew how to behave around men. She didn't even know that much, not having been old enough to be instructed in the arts of entertaining before her family moved. Besides that, he was a beast, not really a man at all and yet he seemed so human!

What would he dine on? Would it be better or worse if he comported himself as a man? Could she honestly sit through a whole meal at his side and converse with him as if he were normal? What was she going to wear? What if she used the wrong fork? There were a million ways she could make a fool of herself in front of him. A million ways for this night to end in disaster.

A bellow reminiscent of the night before echoed through the castle, seeming to shake the very walls, effectively shattering her thoughts like a broken mirror. Roslyn stopped her pacing as she listened for more telltale signs from the Beast, all she heard was the crash of massive doors meeting stone walls before silence descended, thick and ominous. Putting her face in her hands Roslyn sank down onto the bed, allowing emotion to swamp her.

"What have I done?" She whispered in despair.

**Kinda choppy but whatever. The next chapter is sure to be rife with awkward tension! Yay awkward tension! Lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Woooo! Chapter 10! Hellz yeah! So enjoy and please review!**

Roslyn arrived ten minutes late to dinner after rejecting at least twenty different evening gowns. She had been stunned not only by the variety but by the quality of the garments that had been laid out for her approval. Not being accustomed to such lavishness she had settled on a plain, midnight blue form fitting velvet gown with a simple silver chain about her waist and a sapphire around her neck. The longer chain that held her mother's locket disappeared between her breasts, hiding the trinket from view. She had allowed the maid to mess and fuss with her hair and as a result the rebellious tresses were artfully arranged atop her head with small tendrils allowed to escape about her face.

Stepping into the dining room that was once again lit only by firelight, she looked around and breathed a sigh of relief…the Beast was nowhere in sight. After the commotion this afternoon she had been dreading tonight's confrontation. She had just started to relax and move towards her chair when his large dark form materialized out of the shadows making her start.

"You're late." He growled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to wear." She replied lamely gesturing to her gown and pretending that was her only reason for being late. In truth she had dawdled as long as she was able to before getting ready and it was only the maid's persistence that had gotten her out the bedroom door in the first place. He looked over her, starting at the top of her head and moving down to her feet, before giving a noncommittal grunt. Stalking to the head of the table he held out her chair for her and gave her a challenging look as if daring her to say anything about his outburst or to balk at his presence.

Raising her chin, Roslyn strode forward and took the offered seat, allowing him to push in her chair as invisible hands placed the linen napkin in her lap. She would not be intimidated so easily. He took his place to the right of her, it was then she noticed that there was only one place setting and it was directly before her. "Aren't you eating anything?"

"I thought it best if I declined." He sat with his back to the fire; the effect was unsettling seeing as how it cast him in shadow and caused his eyes to glow bright amber. The only spots of light in his dark visage. Roslyn met those glittering orbs briefly before she had to turn away, focusing on the parade of exquisite dishes before her. The Beast continued to stare. Once her plate was filled awkward, pregnant silence invaded the room, broken only by the sound of Roslyn's cutlery against the fine china.

After a few minutes of such strained silence and unbroken staring, she couldn't take it anymore. The chicken that had been placed on her plate felt like ash and glue in her mouth, a sticky tasteless lump bent on choking her to say nothing of what it was doing to her stomach. "Today was a fine day wasn't it?" She forced out after a swallow of exceptional yet equally tasteless wine.

Grunt.

"I noticed the music room yesterday, do you play any instruments?"

Grunt.

"Why is the castle so closed up?"

Grunt.

"What happened to the other portraits in the gallery?"

Growl.

She stopped eating and raised her gaze to his challengingly, "What happened this afternoon?"

Snarl.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin she turned fully to her mostly silent companion, "You are the one who proposed we eat together. If you aren't going to eat with me, at least speak to me. The way you stare at me is unsettling not to mention the growling and snarling."

He looked away with a bearing of his large teeth, "Fine," he growled. "I don't know. No. Because. None of your business and I don't want to talk about it."

Roslyn frowned, it wasn't exactly what she had asked but after a moment, during which nothing more was said, she returned to eating, at least he wasn't staring at her anymore with those unsettling eyes. The silence seemed to have gotten deeper, heavier, and more awkward.

She had almost finished cutting up her succulent chicken, which she had no intention of eating, when he cleared his throat awkwardly and gave a resigned sigh, "Forgive me, I fear I am out of practice interacting with polite company. With any company," he added as a soft afterthought.

She didn't want to feel sorry for him, she didn't want her heart to soften or hear and respond to the catch of loneliness in his voice but she did. It just wasn't in her nature to leave a creature to suffer, even one such as the Beast. "It's alright; I'm not good at conversing either." She met his eyes and a moment of understanding past between them, this time when she went back to her chicken the silence was more companionable than awkward. The chicken was actually very good, as was the wine.

"Roslyn, what were you doing in the library today?" She paused with her fork half way to her mouth, appetite returned; surprised that he had actually begun a conversation.

"I wanted to find a good book to read." His disbelieving look made her smile. She continued, answering his unspoken question, "I love reading, I would honestly rather spend my day in your magnificent library than doing anything else."

"How unusual, I've never met a woman who enjoyed literature."

Roslyn went back to her food with a self deprecating smile, "Just one of the many ways I'm unusual I suppose."

"Unusual isn't always a bad thing." She met his eyes again hearing the irony in his tone.

"That has not been my experience." Silence descended once again. After a moment she supposed it was her turn to break it… "Do you enjoy reading?"

His surprised expression nearly made her laugh, "Um, yes, on occasion."

"What are your favorites?"

"I enjoy reading William Blake and Byron among others."

"'She walks in beauty like the night,'" Roslyn began with a grin, quoting her favorite poem by the great Lord Byron.

"'Of cloudless climes and starry skies,'" he smiled back and she went on.

"'And all that's best of dark and bright…'"

"'Meets in her aspect and her eyes." He finished, obviously engaged in their conversation now. Roslyn had finished eating and was now being helped by invisible hands to a gigantic slice of chocolate cake. She nibbled the rich dessert and nursed her goblet of wine, surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself. "But what of your favorites?"

She took a swallow of wine and smiled, "The great Shakespeare."

"His plays or his poems?"

"Both."

"'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'"

As she ate her dessert the conversation turned from poetry to plays and a continued discussion of favorites; including playwrights and their works, which progressed into a conversation of favored novels. It wasn't until the chiming of a large clock somewhere within the castle signaled midnight that Roslyn realized she and the Beast had been conversing seamlessly for hours.

They fell silent as they counted the chimes, "Is it that late already?" She wondered aloud.

"It would appear so. Shall we continue this discussion tomorrow?"

Roslyn smiled as the Beast rose and pulled out her chair for her, "Gladly." Like the perfect gentleman he walked her to her room, considerate enough not to offer his arm, and bid her a formal good night. It wasn't until she was curled up in bed that she realized she hadn't stopped smiling since the conversation about poetry with the Beast had begun.

**So I don't know if I've delivered on the awkward tension I promised but I hope you liked it! Review yeah? I don't own any of the poems mentioned (duh) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Thanks for putting up with the spring break crazyness, so here's the next chapter and it's a long one! Yay!**

Roslyn woke in a much better mood the next morning and with far fewer pains than she had had previously, having spent a relaxing night in actual slumber. Stretching she looked around at her still pink room that seemed to have grown more inviting since the night before. With a smile on her lips she remembered her conversation with the Beast from the night before and how well they had got on together after he had opened up to her. Maybe staying in the gloomy castle wasn't going to be as difficult as she first thought. Her smile dimmed as she remembered the Beast's outburst of temper that had so frightened her and the shredded canvas that had littered the picture gallery; maybe she should reserve judgment on that, but she was now far more inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Rising she crossed to the curtains as a familiar rumble started in her stomach; opening them she allowed daylight to enter her room and smiled at the bright sunshine even though she felt guilty for sleeping so late.

The grounds stretched out before her glowing emerald green while the multitude of flowers shone like scattered gems across the vibrant canvas. Deciding the day was too beautiful to waste cooped up in the dark and oppressive castle she resolved to spend it outside before seeing about opening some rooms to the fresh spring air.

As before the door opened behind her but instead of a procession of food, it was only the single maid from before. Smiling at the only constant presence besides the Beast's she followed her invisible keeper to the closet where she watched as it perused the dresses. Striding forward Roslyn plucked at a gown of spring yellow muslin that reminded her of the lovely sunshine outside, it had an off white sash and tiny pearl buttons marching up the back, "I think I'll wear this today, I want to go for a walk in the gardens." The gown was lifted from the rack and taken to rest on the bed along with a matching parasol, white gloves with pearl buttons, and soft kid shoes. Still unused to such fussing, Roslyn reluctantly allowed the maid to strip, dress her, and arranger her hair in an intricate pile of curls. Thanking her invisible companion she headed downstairs in search of breakfast but first stopped to collect a good book from the library.

Only getting lost once, Roslyn felt proud of herself as she pushed open one of the large oak doors and was once again greeted with sunlight that momentarily blinded her. Blinking in surprise her jaw dropped as she gazed around the newly cleaned and polished library, if it was possible, the room was even more awe inspiring than before. The mahogany bookshelves gleamed proudly in the light and the gold leaf on the spines of the leather bound books shone like the exquisite treasures they were. Transfixed by the lovely sight she was drawn forward as if by the Pied Piper himself; reaching the first bookshelf she lovingly caressed the soft bindings as her eyes scanned the titles. Delighted to find that they were in alphabetical order by author she immediately began looking for Shakespeare, finding the section she sought she was amazed to discover that the Beast's library contained all of the master's works, not just the well known ones. Jumping for joy, she quickly swiped _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ from its resting place and skipped from library, vowing to return yet again when the weather wasn't so inviting and her stomach less empty.

Upon reaching the front hall she was immediately met with the inviting scents of eggs, fresh bread, hot chocolate, and cooked meat. Her stomach gave another loud protest at being empty; with a laugh she tucked her book under her arm and skipped down the stairs to the dark dining room, not allowing the shadows to dampen her mood she began humming to dispel the gloom, not realizing that a pair of amber eyes were avidly watching her every movement from one of the multitude of dark corners.

Ducking through the double doors, Roslyn moved towards her seat at the head of the table which pulled itself out for her. She took this to mean that the Beast wasn't going to join her in breaking her fast; choosing not to examine the pang of loneliness that realization caused, she ignoring it lest it threatened to ruin her light mood. Illuminated by candle and fire light, the amazing breakfast that she had scented was laid out before her. Continuing to hum and smile she prepared her plate, filling it with the amazing offerings. Eating quickly she had barely cleaned her plate before grabbing her book, parasol, and gloves and marching to the door that lead to the solarium and rose gardens. Before she left the dining room, however, she turned back to watch the procession of dishes as they cleared themselves. "Um," she began and the clinking of china and silverware ceased abruptly, "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like this room opened please, thank you." Feeling foolish she continued out the double doors and approached the much plainer one at the end of the hallway.

The door squealed on its rusty hinges as it opened, allowing a wedge of bright golden light to illuminate the hall, in his corner the Beast withdrew farther into the shadows away from the light, wishing he were brave enough to offer to join her on her walk. He loathed that he was reduced to spying on her from the shadows but at the same time facinated as he watched the light play in Roslyn's dark hair, burnishing the strands with gold, red, and deepest brown.

Inhaling the fresh morning air gratefully Roslyn exited the dark foyer and entered the world of exotic flowers encased in the glass walls of the solarium. Not wanting to bother with her gloves she left them on a work bench but playfully decided to use the parasol, walking forward she reveled in the caress of the warm light through the delicate lace canopy. After thoroughly exploring the multihued flowers within the solarium she moved on to the garden proper, intent on finding a nice spot to sit and read her book while enjoying the warm day.

Before her the gravel paths stretched out in every direction, leading her through seas of roses that came in every color imaginable. Catching her breath at the beautiful sight she walked forward as if mesmerized, reverently touching the soft red, pink, coral, lavender, dawn, orange, yellow, and white petals. "Beautiful," she whispered before picking a path at random and beginning her wandering. Seeing a large oak on the other side of the rose ocean she began making her way towards it, figuring that it would offer the perfect amount of shade or the perfect perch if she felt like climbing. Smiling mischievously she wondered what the Beast would think of her if he found her ensconced in a tree with her book. As her mind turned to wondering about the whereabouts of her absent host, she nearly screamed as something orange and furry tumbled out of the rose bushes into her path.

She found herself staring down into a pair of large, terrified brown eyes that belonged to a little fox kit. Clapping her hand to her racing heart she watched as the poor little thing tried frantically to bolt only to realize its paw was caught in the thorny trap of a rose vine. As it squeaked and tussled in fear and pain Roslyn crept slowly forward, intent on relieving the little kit of his suffering. "Hush little one," she whispered as she edged closer and deposited her belongings on the path. The kit stopped struggling and resumed watching her with his large eyes, fur bristling all over his little body as he quivered. Biting her lip she looked at the tiny fox's poor bloody paw that had been savaged by the thorns.

Crouching beside the struggling creature, Roslyn reached forward only to have the fox sink his sharp teeth into the fleshy part of her palm, "Ouch!" She cried out, snatching her hand back and watching the bright red drops of blood well on her skin, "I'm only trying to help you." The fox continued to struggle. Seeing no hope for it, she resigned herself to getting scratched and bitten by the little whelp. Scooping the creature up she winced as his sharp teeth sunk into her forearm and his little claws raked her skin. Grabbing the offending vine she unwrapped it from the fox's paw, earning more scratches from the thorns for her trouble, she carefully removed all the thorns from the fox's injured limb as it continued to writhe and twist in her grasp, adding several more deep scratches and bites. Finally satisfied that the animal was free of thorns, Roslyn released it, only to have it bound back into the roses and stare at her with its big eyes from its thorny hollow.

"Well fine," she huffed angrily at it, "see if I help you next time you daft little thing." Realizing that there was a fair amount of blood on her arms and that it was staining her beautiful dress, she quickly rose, gathered her things and returned to the castle.

Moving swiftly to her room, Roslyn mumbled angrily at the fox as she ran water from the sink over the wounds, washing away the blood and soothing the angry red welts. Adding soap she winced as the wounds stung unmercifully. When she was satisfied that they had stopped bleeding and were free of dirt she gingerly stripped herself of her yellow dress and chose another in a similar style of light pink. With a sigh she decided that she had had enough of the great outdoors for one day and returned to the library. Spying a lovely red plush window seat in the gigantic window that overlooked the resplendent gardens she decided that it would do as well as any oak tree and gladly took her seat to begin reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Sometime later, having lost all sense of time while engrossed in her book, Roslyn was shaken from the mischievous world of love and fairies Shakespeare had created by the sound of heavy foot or paw steps on carpet followed by the distinct click, click of claws on wood. Looking up she spied the Beast leaning against the library door, arms crossed, watching her. With his upper body shaded in shadows of the hall, she once again noticed the way his eyes seemed to glow with their own light. He wore a simple white poet's shirt, black breeches and a large black cloak with a red lining, Roslyn was struck by the thought that if he had been a man, he would have been quite handsome. "Good morning Roslyn."

"Good morning my lord," she said with a genuine smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well thank you. I trust your night was restful as well?"

"Yes." He paused, "Beautiful weather is it not?"

Grinning she realized that the Beast was attempting to make small talk with her; she found his effort…surprisingly charming, "Indeed."

"Why are you not enjoying it?"

A wry grin shaped her lips. "I have had more than enough sunshine for one day." There was a longer pause.

"You didn't spend much time on your walk." Her jaw dropped in indignation.

"You were watching me?" He shrugged unapologetically.

"You are the most interesting thing that has happened around here in a while." As if that made spying on her alright, Roslyn stroked the pages of the book in her lap as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Please don't watch me," she said. He stiffened from his relaxed pose as if he would leave but Roslyn rushed on quickly, "I find the thought of being watched from the shadows…unsettling. If you want to spend time with me please just…" She faltered, "What I mean is…I know how lonely it is here, if you want company you are welcome to it." She finished with a deeper blush, unable to look at him. He moved forward into the room to examine the shelves, striding unerringly to the hole left by the book she had borrowed.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"As I said last night, one of my favorites," she said, impressed that he knew which book was missing from just the barest glance at the shelves. They lapsed into silence as the Beast subtly moved closer to her spot on the window seat, under the guise of inspecting his books. As attuned to his presence as she was, Roslyn ended up reading the same line thrice before giving up and opening her mouth only to find that he was poised on the edge of speech as well. With a laugh she motioned for him to speak first.

"I was wondering…" he trailed off as his eyes narrowed on her arm, "What happening to your arm?" Looking at her savaged skin she blushed and tried to hide it.

"Nothing." Striding forward he glowered down at her but she couldn't quite meet his blazing eyes.

"Roslyn," she still refused to answer him, "Let me see," he growled threateningly but made no move to actually touch her. Reluctantly, like a small child, she held out her arms to him so he could see the damage wrought by the tinny furry demon she had saved. "What happened," this time there was no question in his voice, only command. He sounded angry but he still didn't touch her.

Wrapping her arms around herself she spoke in the kit's defense, "There was fox caught in one of the rose bushes, when I freed him he bit me. It wasn't his fault; please don't be angry, he was merely frightened and hurt." She risked looking up into his face which was wrinkled in a thunderous glower that made her feel like a child being scolded even though he hadn't said a word.

"HENRI!" He bellowed without warning, making her flinch. After a moment, during which he continued to appraise her with a stern frown, he turned and addressed the masculine presence that had entered the room. "Fetch some bandages and salve for the lady and see her tended. Quickly." His voice held a snarl with the last being added as a thinly veiled threat. Having delivered his orders, the Beast turned and swept from the room with a menacing scowl that made Roslyn fear for the poor creature she had saved. Rising she rushed after him and rounded the door just as he was about the round the end of the corridor.

"Beast!" She cried, he paused in his tracks and swung his head towards her. The look in his eyes had her stepping back in fear but she straightened her spine and stepped forward with a defiant raise of her chin. She would not be intimidated by him. "Don't hurt him."

There was a pregnant pause as they each stared into the other's eyes, broken only by the return of the presence called Henri with the salve and bandages for her arms. The Beast's nostrils flared as he gave a subtle nod of his head before disappearing around the corner. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Roslyn gracelessly allowed herself to be ushered back into the library where Henri diligently tended her wounded arms, but no matter how much she tried she was unable to shake her apprehension over the Beast's temper and the fox's welfare.

**Sorry about the semi cliffy ;) lol I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So life has been insane lately but I thought I'd get this up for you. Idk when the next update will be but thanks for sticking with me!**

The Beast did not appear at dinner that night.

Roslyn went to bed feeling vaguely ill and not having eaten much in the way of supper due to her churning stomach. She was twitchy and nervous about the fate of the little fox and apprehensive about the Beast's explosive and unpredictable bouts of temper. She strained her ears all night for a hint of the Beast's whereabouts, but the oppressive silence of the castle remained intact and seemed to be a special form of torture designed for her alone. What she wouldn't give for the click-click of claws on wood or even a threatening growl to let her know where the Beast was or give some hint as to what he was doing.

Upon waking the next morning Roslyn was greeted with thick gray clouds that had appeared during her fitful hours of sleep, they blanketed the sky and did nothing to improve her mood. Finding her shoulders taut as a well strung clothes line and without patience for her maid, Roslyn dressed herself in a long sleeved gown of pale green, deciding that it was best to keep the angry red scratches on her arms out of sight and out of mind.

She had just finished braiding her hair and tying it with a simple green ribbon when the invisible maid bustled in, stopped, surveyed her disapprovingly, turned and left in an angry huff. Roslyn winced as she felt a twinge of guilt over her actions and the beginnings of a vicious headache in her temples. All the worry and anxiety she had experienced over the last few days had combined with a vengeance and had set about trying to tear her skull apart.

Hoping that the Beast would make an appearance at breakfast, Roslyn quickly descended the stairs and entered the dining room where she paused, mouth gaping open in stunned surprise.

The room was not bathed in candle or fire light but genuine, if watery, sunshine that streamed in from the massive windows at the far end of room. She hadn't even known that there were windows. If the room had been breathtaking before, now it was absolutely awe inspiring.

The ceiling which she had assumed was painted held depictions of fat cherubs, scantily clad goddesses, and mythological heroes. The craftsmanship and detail was amazing and she was easily able to identify the goddess Persephone as well as Psyche and her lover, Eros, watching her in secret. The beautiful artwork instantly brightened her mood as she walked to her chair, situated directly beneath Zeus's massive gilded throne from which he watched the frolicking of his heavenly subjects. The paintings were wonderfully pagan and made all the more precious because the church had erased such works of art from nearly every residence in the city. Checking the shadowed corners of the room, Roslyn's light mood took a marginally darker turn; she failed to see neither hide nor hair of her host, even in the deepest and darkest of the shadows.

Appetite somewhat restored by the weak sunshine that was fighting valiantly through the dense cloud cover, Roslyn was able to eat a chocolate croissant, some fruit, and marginally enjoy a cup of strong tea. As she sipped at the warm liquid, a thought crystallized in her mind, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She would find the little fox from yesterday and see if he was alright, or she would find the Beast and demand an explanation for his actions...once she was sure he had calmed down. Roslyn assured herself that her decision to search for the fox first was not an act of cowardice merely practical because then she could confront the Beast about the creatures welfare…at a later date. Mind resolutely made up, Roslyn rose, thanked the invisible servants and made her way to the garden with a determined stride.

As soon as she found herself among the flowers though, Roslyn's steps slowed. She found herself soothed and comforted by the beautiful blooms and as she relaxed, the painful pressure in her head eased away. She stroked the petals of a purple rose and wished that she could go back in time and undo the events of the day before, how she wished she could undo so many events in her life! Fingering the golden locket around her neck she thought about all the mistakes that had lead to this moment, where she walked through the most amazing rose garden in the world searching for a fox and captive of a creature that was neither man nor beast but a compelling combination of both.

Spying the large oak from the day before she noticed that there was a dark shape reclining against the trunk. As she moved closer, Roslyn made out the large form of the Beast, there was something small and red in between his massive…paws? Hands? Roslyn's steps faltered just as a stiff breeze gusted against her back making her shiver as it plastered her gown around her legs and blew stray tendrils of hair into her eyes. The Beast's dark shape suddenly seemed so forbidding, especially when combined with the ominous sky.

The Beast raised his head and pinned her in place with his glowing eyes, Roslyn watched as he rose carefully, the red object resting in the crook of his arm and cradled against his broad chest. The wind picked up his black cloak and swirled it around him, exposing the blood red lining. Unable to breath, Roslyn watched his approach. Fervently hoping that the tiny creature he held was still alive, she didn't think she could bear it if…The thought trailed off as the Beast strode quickly to her side and she registered the bright gleam of the little fox's brown eyes as they peered over the Beast's massive forearm.

"Good morning Roslyn."

"Good morning Beast," she was ridiculously nervous for absolutely no reason but proud that her voice didn't tremble as she feared it would. The fox's ears pricked and it looked pointedly from the Beast back to her. He chuckled and shifted the small creature in his arms so that its small paws draped over his hand.

"He wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Oh," Roslyn glanced between the two of them as an idea struck her, "You can…?"

"Talk to animals," he finished. "I find I have an easier time with predators, they tend not to fear me as much. Do you accept his apology my lady?"

Roslyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Of course I accept, I'm glad he isn't hurt."

The Beast stiffened as if she had struck him, his voice held the hard edge of a defensive growl, "I told you I wouldn't."

"I meant from the rose bush." Roslyn said as a trill of fear swept up her spine, raising the hair on her arms and the nape of her neck.

"Oh," the Beast glanced away guiltily, clearly embarrassed over his assumption. There was an awkward silence that Roslyn was unable to bridge. "You can pet him, if you want," he said gruffly, rearranging the fox again.

"He doesn't mind?"

"No. He would be lucky to be petted by you." Roslyn's eyes clashed with the Beast's for one breathless moment before she looked away, her cheeks blazing in the cool air. For lack of anything better to do, Roslyn reached for the fox kit and was surprised when he let her stroke his soft fur. After a minute she stepped closer so she could bury her hand in his pelt, he licked her hand.

"Can I hold him?" The Beast wordlessly transferred the small ball of red fluff into her arms and she couldn't help but coo at the adorable little demon. "He's so adorable!" She gushed and the fox seemed to preen under her attention, stretching and turning so she could rub his amazingly white stomach and throat.

When she next looked up at the Beast it was to find a small smile on his lips that showed just the tips of his lethal fangs, the sight was by turns frightening and oddly comforting and she found herself smiling back. "Would you care to accompany me to the stables? There's an old friend I need to visit."

Roslyn shrugged mentally, it wasn't like she had a list of chores to do and she had accomplished the only goal she had planned for the day. "I would love to." The Beast's smile broadened and he offered her his arm. After a moment she hesitantly accepted, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow while the little fox climbed up her shoulder to drape himself around her neck like a living stole and chew on the ribbon in her hair.

At first the walk was awkward; the Beast had long legs and a stride that almost doubled her own. So while he tried to shorten his steps she tried to lengthen hers until they found a rhythm that seemed to work. The conversation was also strained as they both searched for a safe topic to discuss, comments about the weather and the flowers only lasted so long until they both lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Roslyn extracted the green ribbon from the fox's jaws.

She was profoundly grateful when the large stable on the other side of the castle came into view. How could the ease of the other night have disappeared so swiftly? But it hadn't really disappeared, it had just…changed. Frowning to herself, Roslyn tried to determine what had changed between then and now. She was still thinking when they entered the barn and were greeted by the comforting scents of hay and horse.

A happy nicker from one of the stalls had Roslyn forgetting her thoughts and focusing on the large head that had been poked over a stall door. The massive black horse with a very prominent Roman nose nickered again and stamped impatiently when they failed to move closer fast enough, the fox abandoned Roslyn's neck and dashed out the door taking the ribbon with him. "Hey, that's mine!"

The Beast laughed, "You look better with your hair down anyway." Roslyn blushed and self consciously plucked at her unraveling braid. Tongue tied, she tried to think of a reply but was saved when the horse began kicking his stall door. Thankful for the distraction, Roslyn moved closer to the equine who stretched his neck out and nuzzled her hand happily, after a brief moment he switched his attention to the Beast and gave another impatient nicker.

"He's looking for this." The Beast held a bright green apple in his large hand, as if to concur with his statement the horse let out a delighted whinny and snorted.

"Well, it certainly looks like he knows what he wants."

"He's spoiled. Roslyn meet Raven, Raven this is Lady Roslyn." The horse focused on her for a brief moment before nodding his head up and down and refocusing on his apple which the Beast was cutting into sections using his massive claws. They easily cut through the crisp flesh of the fruit and Roslyn found herself transfixed, unable to look away. The Beast caught her staring.

"My hands make using a knife difficult, these work just as well." He held out a quarter of the apple to her which she took gingerly and feed to the greedy horse. Roslyn fully expected the equine to snatch the piece of fruit from her hand but instead he plucked it from her palm with the most beautiful of manners. The Beast gave her a superior grin, "He knows better than that Rose."

"Rose?"

The smile vanished from his face, "Forgive me; that was too familiar."

"No, I like it. My family normally calls me Rosy which I hate. Rose sounds much prettier."

"Then you don't mind if I call you Rose?"

She smiled up into his solemn amber eyes, "No, I don't mind."

**Aw, cute right? The next chapter has some pretty awesome action so be sure and stay tuned for that! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I know it's been a long time but I hope I've delivered ;). Now that my other story is done, homework permitting, I should have more time to update here. Enjoy!**

Roslyn rushed into her room, pulling the pink satin ribbon from her hair and trying to kick off her boots at the same time. All she succeeded in doing was tripping over the hem of her riding habit and banging her shin against the bench by the vanity, hopping on one foot she let out a very unladylike curse as the flustered presence of her maid arrived in time to utter an exclamation at her language.

Her cheeks colored as the spectral presence scolded her in airy breaths that, although lacking in volume, didn't fail to communicate her displeasure. "I'm sorry, really," Roslyn said, still tugging at the knotted ribbon in her hair with one hand and her boot laces with the other. "It's just that I'm horribly late for dinner and I don't want the Beast to be cross with me. I hate it when he's in a temper."

The maid huffed and puffed, pushing Roslyn down in front of the vanity so that the ribbon could be safely worked from her hair without further abusing her long tresses. "I know he won't hurt me…but I still fear angering him." She bit her lip as she remembered her first few nights in the castle. Although she had been in residence for almost a week those first terror filled nights still haunted her dreams and left her waking in a cold sweat. Not to mention the other occasions she had brushed up against his formidable temper, occasions that left her shaking and breathless. The maid murmured soothingly and suddenly the lack of communication was too much for Roslyn to bear. She wanted to talk to the other woman in a way they could both be understood, there had to be something…

Her eyes wandered the room until they landed on the small writing desk in the corner. Gently excusing herself from the maid's ministrations to her hair she rushed to the desk and grabbed paper, quill, and ink. Returning with a triumphant smile Roslyn placed the items on the vanity. "You can write can't you?" _Please, please, please_, she hoped fervently, if this didn't work she would be so heartbroken.

The quill lifted into the air and Roslyn held her breath, it dipped into the ink and scrawled across the paper in an undeniably feminine way, "_Yes._"

She let out a small triumphant cry. "Finally we can talk! What is your name? How long have you been here? Why are you invisible?"

"_My name is_ _Helen and there will be time for talk later milady, let me get you ready for supper first._"

Roslyn pouted at being denied conversation with the woman who had been her only real friend and companion, "Alright." The quill indicated she should sit back down, giddy with pleasure she obeyed as Helen continued to attempt to unknot her hair. After long minutes of futile brushing, the quill moved back to the paper.

"_Milady what have you done to cause knots such as these?_" Helen's exasperation was clear in both her written words and aggrivated presence.

Roslyn laughed, "The Beast said I could ride Raven around the grounds, since he is unable to. He's such a wondrous and well mannered horse!" The brush caught a particularly bad tangle and yanked, "Ow!"

"_Maybe next time you should braid your hair before engaging in such activities._" The reprimand was almost motherly and had tears of a different nature stinging Roslyn's eyes as she toyed with the locket around her neck.

"Yes Helen," she murmured meekly.

"_Rosy darling, what have you done to your hair?"_

"_I don't know mama."_

"_Have you been letting the birds make nests in it again?"_ Roslyn remembered the laughter in her mother's eyes as she had tried to gently smooth the tangled curls and her own laughing reply to the familiar question.

"_No mama!"_ She bit her lip and remained silent as Helen continued to work.

* * *

When Roslyn finally made it to the dining room she was at least a half hour late. Stopping in her head long flight down the grand staircase she took a deep breath before reaching the large double doors and smoothed her violet gown. Hesitantly entering the dark room she saw the Beast sitting in his chair, arms crossed, staring broodingly into the fire. He rose upon her entrance, not with respect but with irritated menace, "You're late," he growled ominously.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and my hair…" She trailed off as he continued to glower at her with those eyes, ducking her head she toyed with a pleat of her gown. "I'm sorry."

He growled low, "See that it doesn't happen again," he swept his cloak around as he resumed his seat; her chair was pulled out for her by Henri. Her spine stiffened at the Beast's blatant snub, when in a formal setting a gentleman always helped the lady to her seat. That the Beast would leave the task to a servant was beyond rude and hurtful.

"Thank you," she said softly to Henri as she took her place at the table, unable to look at the Beast. This was exactly what she had feared and deep inside her a small core of her being became angry. How dare he chastise her after she had apologized? It was rude, ill mannered and childish.

Servants arrived with platters of food, but as Roslyn sat there her anger took root and sprouted flame. How dare he keep her here? How dare he terrify her on an almost daily basis? How dare he glower and snarl while she was expected to remain calm? The angrier she became the more her appetite shrank, she bayed the servants to stop with her plate only half full. The Beast sat in harsh, brooding silence, amber eyes watching her every move as she untucked her napkin and studiously ignored him. If he was going to be petty she was going to pretend he didn't exist. A task easier said than done, especially since he hadn't stopped _growling_ at her.

Another servant approached with a wine bottle that shook dangerously in its invisible hands. Roslyn watched as the poor…boy, yes it was definitely male and young, poured the wine into her goblet. "Thank you," she said softly, the bottle jerked and dark liquid splashed onto her gown. The Beast leapt up with a snarl as if his anger had been waiting for a target all this time.

"How dare you, you incompetent whelp! Get out of my sight!" The hapless servant rushed back into the kitchen while the Beast continued to snarl, "HENRI! See that that boy is never to set foot in this room again!"

Henri rushed out to obey the Beast's orders while other servants hurried forward with napkins to blot at the spilled wine, Roslyn waved them away and turned to the seething Beast. In a voice much calmer than expected she addressed him, "That was completely uncalled for, it was a simple mistake, you didn't need to be so harsh with the boy."

The Beast rounded on her, eyes sparking demonic fire, "They're just servants. Their jobs are simple and-"

"They are not _just_ anything!" Roslyn shot to her feet and faced her irate captor, her own anger having spiked at the Beast's dismissive words. Wrapping it around her like a shield Roslyn drew courage from the emotion. She thought of Helen who had taken such good care of her and Henri who had bandaged her arms, "They are good people who work hard to please your ungrateful self! By your rational I am just a lowly peasant, a farmer's daughter."

He growled at her, "You aren't a lowly peasant."

"You're right," she said coolly, stepping back from him, "I'm just your prisoner and you're just a beast."

Utter silence decended between them. Roslyn's eyes widened at the thoughtless words she had allowed to escape her lips, she fled the room and was half way up the marble staircase when the Beast's horrible roar echoed through the foyer, followed by the crash of silver and the splintering of fine china. Roslyn hiked up her dress and ran, one hand pressed over her mouth to stop her sobs until she reached the haven of her room where she slumped against the door and put her hands over her face. "What have I done?" She whispered hopelessly.

* * *

"…_just a beast, just a beast, justabeast, justabeast." Beast, monster, animal._ The words resounded in his head, threatening to crack his skull wide open as the creature inside him howled for vengeance. She had stood before him, with her gown streaked by blood red wine and shot an arrow straight into this heart. He hadn't even thought he possessed such an organ anymore.

A deafening howl was ripped from his throat as his arm shot out and cleared the table in once vicious stroke. The monster inside reveled at the destruction but it wasn't sated, it wanted retribution. _Beast, monster, animal_. If she wanted a beast she was going to get one, tearing out of the dining room on all fours his claws gouged chunks out of the marble foyer as he raced up the stairs after her.

Following the scent of her fear he pulled up outside her room and banged on the door. "ROSLYN!" He bellowed and banged again, causing the door to jump on its gold hinges and groan beneath his assault. His harsh breaths were snarls deep in his chest; he could smell the fear of his prey as well as…tears. He stopped with his fist raised and teeth bared as he caught sight of his reflection in the polished oak door. _Beast. Monster. Animal_.

He was doing what he had sworn never to do, he looked at the door in horrified shame. What was he doing? Had he really just thought of sweet Roslyn as prey? In this mood he could have easily killed the fragile woman, his only hope in a hundred years, instead of just terrifying her senseless. Even that was unforgivable, he had made her _cry_.

"Roslyn," he whispered, reaching his hand toward the door, he snatched it back. He was unworthy of even that much. _Beast. Monster. Animal_. Another strangled howl left his mouth as he turned and loped back down the corridor to the foyer and out into the night, the large doors boomed shut behind him sounding like the final punctuation of his cursed fate.

* * *

Roslyn huddled in her room, terrified of the Beast's assault on her door. He was going to kill her, she had pushed him too far and now she would pay. Even as sturdy as the thick oak doors were, nothing could withstand his wrath for long.

She cringed as he roared her name and continued to beat on the door until she thought it would surely turn to kindling beneith his massive fist. Tears tracked down her cheeks and just as she was sure the wood would stand no more torture, the pounding stopped. Listening closely she could just make out his low growls until another howl rent the sudden quite and caused her to flinch. This wasn't a sound of anger, it was one of soul deep pain of which she knew she was the cause.

The Beast left her door and with a final, punctuated boom of the front doors, the castle entirely. She was once again, alone.

**So? What did you think? Please leave me a review!**


End file.
